1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image stabilization apparatus to be equipped in an optical apparatus such as a monocular, a binocular or a video camera.
2. Related Background Art
A pan/tilt control method for a conventional image stabilization apparatus is disclosed for example in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-100106. The prior art disclosed in this document is an image stabilization apparatus provided with an erecting prism, a gimbal suspension member on which said erecting prism is mounted, an angular velocity and position feedback control means for controlling the position of the gimbal suspension member to realize a vibration reduction function. In this apparatus, upon pan/tilt operation, gain of the position feedback control means is varied either manually in accordance with a requirement by an operator or automatically based on the detected pan/tilt operation, so that follow-up performance of the gimbal suspension member to the optical axis of the objective lens is enhanced and smooth panning/tilting is realized.
However, in the aforementioned prior art, movement of the prism portion is to simulate external vibration under pan/tilt operation in order to enhance follow-up performance of the gimbal suspension mechanism to the optical axis of the objective lens. Therefore, this prior art suffers from the problem that when a pan/tilt operation is performed, the vibration reduction performance is deteriorated and the target object in the field of view is greatly vibrated.